The present disclosure herein relates to a display device for improving side visibility and a driving method thereof.
In general, a liquid crystal display device is driven in a manner that liquid crystal is injected between upper and lower substrates where a transparent electrode is formed and upper and lower polarizing plates are disposed at the outside of the upper and lower substrates to change the arrangement of the liquid crystal between the upper and lower substrates and to adjust the transmittance of light.
Additionally, the liquid crystal display device includes sub pixels configured with three primary colors (i.e., red, green, and blue) on a liquid crystal display panel in order to implement a color screen. Recently, in order to increase the brightness of a display image, a technique to further include white sub pixels in a liquid crystal display panel has been suggested.